


I Need You Now

by Insanelynerdy



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Depression, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanelynerdy/pseuds/Insanelynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is to busy for love. His career comes first. It's not like he doesn't have offers but he can't help thinking 'If I wasn't famous they wouldn't be interested'<br/>Don't get me wrong he got sex! He's a guy after all. But none of the guys he 'laid' were right. Just one night stands when he needed the release. Sometimes he wished he was normal. Fall in love with the guy next door, marry and have kids. The perfect dream. But he couldn't even begin to date with all the paps and newspapers printing bullshit about him! His guy had to be loyal, so he didn't run of to the magazines to sell his story. He had to be attractive of course but also had a great sense of humour. He had to be able to laugh at him self and get his jokes even though he had heard them before. But most of all he had to like what he does for a living. Because well he loves it and he's never gonna stop! He needs a guy now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Jensen was in his dressing room about to go on set, staring at himself in the mirror. Judging himself. Why couldn't he find him? Why does he always feel alone even when acting on camera for millions?  
His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on the door.  
'Who is it?' he called  
'Set call, you got 10!' said the voice of a tired crew member. The worker didn't wait for an answer as he heard a knock at the dressing room down the hall.   
Jensen sighed and picked himself up, straightening his suit and checking his hair in the mirror again. After a couple of deep breaths, he was ready to exit the calm room to the busy and panicky environment of the set. Drifting though the crew of people who didn't as much as look up as he passed as all of them were used to him now.  
He met Jared by the edge of the set. He was doing stretches and getting pumped for another day of filming. Since winning the teen choice awards things had gotten more hectic. It's never slowed down. That was another reason Jensen wasn't in full spirits tonight. He was tired.

After greeting his back-up crew of 3 years he joined in with the banter and run though. Pushing his emotions out the way for hours because his fans needed him. His Fans had been waiting to long to see him in the next episode and he won't let his mood stop him from giving them a great show.

The set went by without any difficulties. He sang, he laughed, he smiled, he danced and everyone loved it. He fed off the crew. As soon as the lights turned down, the emotions returned. Back to the trailer. Tomorrow he will be doing it again.

He woke at 10:00, to early. He rolled over.  
'Shit!' he shouted.   
He'd forgotten he was on the trailer hammock bed and nearly fell to the floor he lay there staring at the ceiling for a long time before his belly got the best of him. He climbed down slowly and pottered off to the mini bar.  
Milk, eggs, tomato, leftover pizza and a yogurt. He grabbed the pizza, forgetting his diet.   
It was still to early he had to spend the whole day out of sight because he would cause mobs. He just wanted someone to call, to speak to. Anyone who will listen.  
He looked out the trailer window. He wanted to see smiling people going about there morning routines but was disappointed by the sight of bored looking security and maintenance workers in the underground parking lot that the trailer was parked.  
Feeling claustrophobic he grabbed his old jeans, a plain white polo, old jacket, converse and Clifs base ball cap. The crew wouldn't be up until 12:00 at least which gave him about an hour and a half.  
He slipped out of the bus. No one noticed. He didn't know we're he was going he just wanted a walk. Clear his head a bit.  
He slipped out the back door of the building and breathed a big sigh of relief. The early Monday morning traffic was just easing and the pavement was clear apart from an old couple with a Greggs fresh bread in there hands. He smiled. A genuine smile. Setting of towards what looked like some shops. He dug his hands in his pockets and tried to keep his head down.  
After walking for 10 minutes or so, he came to a nice bench near a wishing well. He sat down on the bench and just watched people going about there normal business. Unaware of the famous actor a few metres from them.  
Soon Jensen caught sight of a young couple. He was about half a foot taller then her with short brown hair while she had curly long brunette hair. They made there way over to the well, giggling with their arms linked. He still watched as they made a wish and kissed each other passionately. He noticed the engagement ring on her finger. He found himself feeling jealous of their happiness.  
It just wasn't fair. They must of been 5 years younger then him. Why couldn't he find anyone? He wanted to know how she kissed in the morning and how she smiled at his jokes. The feeling came back.  
As the couple moved off, Jensen walked over to where they were embracing and leaned over the well, seeing all the wishes that had been made. He wondered if anyone of the wishes have come true, he doubted it. Never the less, he found himself pulling out some change and closing his eyes before he tossed the coin into the water.  
Plop! He stared. Another sigh.  
'What did you wish for?'  
What! As he was thinking he didn't hear the approach of another person. Panicking he pulled down his hat further and deepened his voice.  
'Err...Nothing'  
'I know who you are!...'  
Dam it! Jensens mind started racing. He knew this disguise was to simple. Why did he have to go out? Can he get back to the trailer before the mob? How long would it take if he ran? Which way was the crew!!!

All this went on in his mind until he stopped his thoughts by saying, 'Don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone'  
Relief. He started to calm down.  
'So, you haven't answered my question' He couldn't see him as he had his head still tucked to his chest so he wearily raised his head to look around him. No one. He turned to face the stranger leaning on the side of the well next to him.   
Wow! He was stunning! Not model stunning, more like the guy next door who you have always had a crush on, stunning!  
He had almost black hair, which was a little longer than his. It wasn't styled or neat but he thought it was perfect anyway. He was wearing a blue flannel, dark jeans, black converse and a leather jacket. But that wasn't what made Jensen speechless. It was his eyes!   
The bluest blue and wide, his eyes locked with his. He felt a tinge as he looked back. Both there eyes searching each others for a reaction.  
He broke first. Quickly looking down as his face blushed with embarrassment. He loved that.   
Realising that the silence had gone on for too long he quickly, closed his opened mouth (when had he opened that?) and tried to rack his brain to the answer to his question.  
'Oh, errr.... It's stupid really, but, I, errmm, wished i will find, you no a, errmm.. Boyfriend' he blushed and looked into the water at his own shy expression. Why is he so nervous?  
'Its not that stupid' As he said this he dove into his pockets and pulled out a coin, waited, and tossed it into the deep, man made hole, disturbing Jensens reflection enough for him to look at him again.  
'So errmm..' Get your act together man! He told himself. He straightened up and leaned with his back against the water, crossing his arms in the process.  
He smiled as he knew what he was doing. This action knocked him a bit. God he had a nice smile, nice lips too! I wonder what it would be like to kiss them lips and .... no! His mouth was open again! Dam it Jensen! Act cool you plonker!  
Clearing his throat he asked 'So what did you wish for?'  
'Oh, I can't tell you that!' He teased 'It wont come true otherwise!'  
He pulled a face, 'But you just asked me what I wished for?!'  
'So? You didn't have to tell me' he winked.  
Oh, no! He was flirting! What did he want? A photo? Kiss? Autograph?Sex? Or a story? he frowned and looked away.  
He sensed his upset, 'Whats up?'  
'What do you mean?' he tried to shrug the question off.  
'Huge actor, walking about on his own, wearing a, may I say silly disguise, watching couples making out and making wishes into wells. I'm not stupid you know! Something wrong' he explained.  
'I wasn't staring at couples, thingying!' he defended!  
'Thingying?' He laughed. He was laughing at him. 'Can't you say kissing? Or snogging? Or making out?'   
Suddenly all his emotions came flooding out all at once. Of course he couldn't say that. He needs love so much 'Stop it!' Jensen said looking at the floor, a tear in his eye.  
'Oh!....I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to get you upset' He put a hand on his shoulder. He leaned into his touch. He concentrated on that. The pressure.  
Silence.  
'Am I being stupid?' he suddenly asked  
'Oh, no. Of course not hun. I was in the same place as you a couple of months back.... Listen let's grab a coffee and we'll talk, ok?'   
Jensen wiped his eye and looked up and somehow, he knew he could trust him. In any case, he was in desperate need of a chat with someone except jared.  
'Ok'

The man lead Jensen to a nice small cafe a few blocks from the well. It had a wall of glass looking out onto the clobbered road of a side street. Inside were about five tables, all neatly aligned and ready for some customers. The light blue paint and modern lighting made the small room feel bigger than it was.  
Sitting down on a table in the fair corner, the unlikely pair ordered their drinks. Jensen had a simple cup of black coffee, while he had a chocolate milkshake. Jensen couldn't help smiling when he ordered. All the guys he dated wouldn't go near such a drink. It was all smoothies and water. He liked the change. He could tell he was fun.  
'So?' He stared 'I think we've kinda gotten off on the wrong foot here. I'm Misha Collins I'm 25 and I'm from Boston, Massachusetts '  
'Well I'm Jensen Ackles I'm 27 going on 28 and I'm proud to be from Dallas, Texas' he chuckled.  
'Its nice to meet you too Jensen' He reached over, jokingly to shake his hand. He took it and shook it before he slowly bent down to press his lips just above his knuckles. All the while his eyes locked with his, looking for a sign of embarassment.  
'It's really nice to meet you Misha' he rasped.  
'You big flirt!' he exclaimed, pulling his hand slowly away as the drinks had arrived.  
Thanking the waiter he took of the cap and styled his hair. 'It worked didnt it' he winked and his face flashed a deep red. Getting overly cocky, he took a swig of his coffee, instantly spitting it out again as the scolding liquid trigged his reflex.  
Misha burst out in a fit of giggles as he tried to pant out the fire blasting on his tongue.  
'Haha! What goes around comes around!'  
'Oi! Not fair' he moaned  
'Haha, are you alright Mr Smooth Moves?' He joked  
'No, my tongue hurts' he looked up and used his best puppy eyes 'Can you kiss it better?'  
To his surprise he leaned in. He moved to meet him in the middle. He grinned at his eagerness and at the last moment, ducked his head to whisper in his ear, leaving his lips puckered and empty.  
'Gotcha' he said  
God he felt like a idiot! Jensen shook his head and frowned. 'Your good, but you owe me that kiss later' he winked.  
'We'll see about that' he said before taking the straw in his lips and almost seductively drank the milkshake.

Their conversation was pretty normal. Talking about hobbies, familys and joking around.  
'What happened to the man who shoplifted a calander at Christmas?'  
'I don't know. He got no presents?' Misha guessed.  
'No, he got 12 months!'  
Misha Chuckled 'Oh my god, that's so bad'  
'But your laughing though' Jensen pointed out.  
'I'm laughing at how bad that was!'  
'Yer, I get it from my dad. I've got more of them up my sleeve don't worry'  
'Oh I'm worrying!'   
Both of them chuckled together for a bit longer. Suddenly Misha remembered why he'd asked him to this cafe. Something was wrong and he wanted to find out but he didn't know how to ask him.  
'Jensen?'  
'Hello' he smiled  
'Whats bothering you?'  
'Nothing, I mean. I'm fine. Why?' he answered suspiciously.   
'Because what happened at the well, with the crying and the couple. Something's wrong. I want to know what. I want to help you.'   
Jensens face fell. But before he could say anything, two teenage girls entered the cafe. One had long red hair and the other straight brown. They giggled and laughed as they playing on their smart phones. While Misha was looking over at the girls, Jensen had instinctively snapped on his cap back on his head, making sure it covered his eyes and moved himself to slouch down in his seat. Trying not be be seen. But it was to late. One of the girls was looking straight at him. Her eyes widening. Before Misha could tell Jensen, the girl had whispered to her friend and they were making a bee line to their table.  
'Excuse me' said the girl with the brown hair, 'Are you Jensen Ackles by any chance?' Her politeness and their calm approach shocked him. He slowly lifted of the cap and turned to face the girls to answer thier question.  
Two shocked gasps and excited smiles spread across their faces. This stunned Jensen even more. There was no screaming!  
'And what can I do for you lady's?' He beamed, instantly hiding his troubles away.  
The girls looked at each other, struggling to hold in their happiness.  
'Can you please have an autograph and a picture? We are such big fans! We're going to see you tonight in Liverpool!' the red head asked.  
'We tried to see you here at the Set but got seats really close in Liverpool, it's our first comic con. But we came here to see we could meet you after the set last night'' the other girl explained.  
'Well sure. Anything for some pretty lady's like you two' Jensen winked.  
'Thank you so much!' the girls said swooning at the same time. They produced a pen, two pictures of him and a camera from the bags they were carrying.  
Taking the pen and placing the pictures on the table Jensen said 'So who should I make these out to?'  
'Im Charlotte' said the red haired girl.  
'And I'm Lauren' said her brown haired friend.  
'To Charlotte, kisses and hugs, lots of love Jensen!' He read out the message as he was scrawled the letters on the rather hot looking body of himself. He took the other picture and did the same. 'To Lauren, kisses and hugs, lots of love Jensen! Here you go babes.' he said as he handed over the autographs whilst getting up for the pictures. They took a picture on their own with him whist he kissed their cheeks and pulled funny faces. It was all so amusing to Misha. He was like another man!  
After they had got enough pictures and they had hugged him goodbye, he sat back down on his now cold chair. Misha watched as the girls exited the cafe. They turned to each other and started jumping up and down, looking at the pictures on the camera and touching their cheeks where Jensens lips had been, just minutes ago. Luckily you couldn't hear the squeals but you could tell they were loud.   
'I'll never get why I make them so happy' Jensen mused. 'Im just a normal guy!'  
Misha turned to Jensen, they looked into each others eyes. 'Your anything but normal!' He admitted.  
Their gaze was interrupted by the waitress who was still unaware that the guy sitting with Misha was a mega famous actor. 'Do you two want any refills?' she asked.  
'No thanks' replied Misha.  
'Im fine thanks' said Jensen 'Besides its nearly.... Dam!' his eyes had wondered to the clock. It was 11:40! He needed to get back to the trailer!

After they had swapped numbers Jensen speed walked back to the trailer. He snuck back into the building and onto the trailer. Jared was awake, but Cliff was snoring so Jensen made up an excuse, saying he thought he left something in the dressing room last night. He seemed to buy the story and they settled down to watch some TV. Jensen wouldn't help but let his mind drift off to the mornings events. It seemed like a world away now he was sitting in an expensive, black trailer, which had all the mod-coms like playstation, TVs, small kitchen, fancy lighting and stereo systems. And thinking about it more, he hated being in his world, not because it was boring or unsatisfiing. It was because Misha wasn't in his world. He started imagining him now. His eyes, dark hair, lips and his voice. He could here him taking. He was saying his name. Jensen, Jensen, Jensen.  
'Jensen!' He jumped!  
'Huh?' he said. Jareds voice had snapped him out of his daydream.  
'God man. You were out of it then. Where you lost in fairy land?' taunted Jared.  
'No man, just tired. What you want anyway?' replied Jensen, shaking of the teasing.  
'I just woundered if you ate all ready. I'm thinking of getting some pancakes before we move off'  
Jensens stomach grumbled. 'Haha! Does that give you an answer?' He joked.  
'Sure does! I'll go wake the sleepy head up. He'll be fuming if he misses breakfast'  
'Chocolate and toffee for me Please' he called, after Jared had got up.  
'No man! You got a diet! Banana and lemon juice for you, I'll keep the toffee for myself!' Jared winked.  
'Unfair!' He moaned. 'Cant I just have a bit of chocolate?'  
'No ya big baby! Mum orders'  
'Dont use my mother against me Man! Come on! Please!' Jensen stuck out his bottom lip.  
Jared walked closer, thinking about it. 'Errrmmm.... No!' at that moment he pulled out his phone and took a picture of Jensen pulling his puppy face! 'Haha'  
'Nooo!' He shot out of his chair and made a grab for the phone. 'No. Come on man, delete it!'  
Jared who was stronger than Jensen, held off his squirming body. 'Only if you clean my shoes for a week'  
Jensen stopped. He sighed 'Fine'  
Jared pressed the delete button and turned to Jensen again. 'See you later chubbs!' he winked and made his way to Cliff.  
Jensen sat down and listened to the moaning of cliff as he was woken from his slumber. He found himself staring at his phone. Wondering when calling Misha will seem not so desperate. Finally he had a number to call.

After Jensen had left Misha, he made his way back to his flat. He couldn't get Jensen out of his mind. His hair, eyes, smile, lips, his cheekiness. He laughed now, remembering his silly jokes and pick up lines. How can he miss him already! He hadn't laughed like that in ages! Not since that year...  
After making a pot of tea, Misha sat down on the couch and looked at his phone. He wanted so desperately to hear his voice again. The clock on his phone said 12:10. Misha hoped Jensen got back to the trailer in time. He didn't want him getting in trouble because of him. He all really looked like he was on the edge of a break down. He knew because he'd been there before!  
Mishas mind started to drift off. He thought about the goodbye outside the cafe......

***

'I've had a really good time. I haven't laughed that much in ages!' admitted Jensen  
'Same. I needed some banter. My life is so serious'  
'Don't get me started about serious lives! I can't go to the supermarket when I run out of milk!'  
'Jensen, why are you talking about this? Don't you have to go? I don't want to make you late'  
'Yer, sorry. It's just, it might seem stupid but... I'm gonna miss you Mish'  
'Im gonna miss you Jen! ... Will we meet up or talk again soon?'  
'I really wanna say yer hun but, I've got commitments! I live in a totally different world to you.'  
Misha looked down at the floor, trying to hide his emotions.  
'Oh babe' Jensen saw him upset and wrapped his arms around him. Misha hugged him back. He smelled so nice. Something so special he couldn't pinpoint it. He loved his scent.  
'I promise I'll see you as much as I can Mish. I promise' Jensens words and simultaneous rocking soon comforted Misha's upset. 'I'll tell you what' Jensen said letting go with one arm and pulling out his phone. 'Whats your number?'  
After swapping numbers, they embraced again. Jensen seeming to be the one sad now. He pulled away slowly and pressed his smooth lips on his forehead. Slowly he moved his head down, so they were looking into each others, watery eyes.   
Forehead on forehead. He leaned a bit closer. Misha did the same. Every-time judging each others reactions... There lips where centimetres apart... Suddenly some girls down the road started to laugh. They were walking towards them. Jensen sighed, pulled back, snapped his cap on again and kissed Misha on the cheek.  
'I'll call you'  
Before Misha could answer Jensen was walking down the street. Away from him and the giggling teens. His shoulders slumped and he shook his head. He hated seeing him walk away when they had so much to do...

***  
Misha who was still sat on the sofa. Started to cry.

 

Back at the trailer, the pancakes had arrived. Jensen gobbled his lemon ones down without a fuss. Jared was only messing. They loved each other really. They were brothers. Always hating on and annoying each other. All for laughs. They needed that when there filming for months on end.  
After they had eaten the trailer pulled away. Liverpool was next. They were already late. The overnight crew should have got the stage up for the panel and all Jensen needed to do was turn up. As he pulled out of the building he could see the crew had packed away the set from last night and were loading it up into lorries.   
But as soon as Misha had left his mind, he was back again. He realised he was getting further away from him. This made him depressed again. He called him.

'Hello?' Misha said, quickly wiping away the tears.  
'Hi Mish, it's Jen'  
'Hi Jen, what are you up to?'  
'Well like those fans said, ive gotta panel in Liverpool tonight'  
'Oh, yer. Well good luck'  
'Thanks but I was wondering, I'm feeling bad for leaving you, and I'm missing you so much. Would you come down and see comic con with me? Backstage I mean'  
'Id love to Jen but I've got no way of getting there!'  
'Yer you do, look out the window' 

Misha got up from the couch and peered out of his 4th floor window. And sure enough, Jensen was there. He was leaning against the door of the tour bus, looking all smug and happy.

'How do you know where I live?'  
'I googled you. Now come on, we're already late'  
'I'll be down in 5! I need to grab some thing's first. See ya soon'  
'I can't wait' And even from up at his view, he could still see his cheeky wink.

Grabbing his wallet, keys and a change of clothes, Misha looked at him self in the mirror. He needed to change. Throwing his bags on the sofa, he searched his wardrobe for something to wear.

Heading outside he saw Jensen, still leaning against the bus.  
'Your late!'  
'What?'  
'You said 5 minutes, it's been 7!'  
'Alright Mr Picky!' by this time he had reached the trailer. He reached out and they shared a nice, long hug.  
'What happened to Mr Smooth-Moves?' He joked.  
'I don't know, must of gone to bed'  
He laughed. 'You've changed?'  
'Do you like it?' Misha wore a black pair of jeans, green Henley that was perfectly fitted to his body and his leather jacket from earlier. With it he wore some black converse and had attempted to tame his bed hair.  
Looking over Misha, Jensen looked impressed. 'I do love it babe, but there's no need to impress me. I'm already hooked.' he said kissing him on the cheek.  
'Oh wait, I think Mr Smooth has returned!'  
'I think Mr Smooth has come out to play' Jensen seductively answered placing his hands on his hips and pressing there body's together. 'You look beautiful'  
Misha blushed.  
'Oi! Love birds get your ass on the bus or there won't be a panel tonight!' Shouted Cliff, who wore the cap Jensen had, secretly borrowed some hours before.  
Jensen grumbled. 'Ok, let me get your bags for you my princess'  
'Ok my prince' Misha said sarcastically as Jensen lead him onto the trailer.

Inside the trailer was a bit messy. What do you expect from Jensen and Jared living in the same, cramped environment? Some clothes littered the floor and mugs lay on the counters. Jensen seemed annoyed by the mess as he shouted 'Come on Jared! You knew I was gonna bring a guest on the bus the least you can do is tidy your pants away!'  
'There your pants Jen!' replied Jared.  
'Haha, very funny'  
By now they had gotten to the back of the trailer where it opened out to a mini kitchen and a huge semi-circle sofa that filled the whole room. Jared was on the sofa. Playing on the PS3.  
'J, I'd like you to meet Misha! Misha, this is Jared, the Sasquatch and you've seen Cliff the body guard, who's driving'   
Misha shook his hand, exchanged greetings and sat next to Jensen near the PS3.  
'You any good at Fifa?' asked Jared.  
'Errmm.. We don't have to play that, we could....'  
'I do actually' answered Misha, cutting off Jensens rambling.  
'Really?' Said Jensen, shockingly.  
'Yer I'm pretty good as well'  
'Oh we will see about that!' jokes Jared, 'Im the master!'  
'I'm a close second though!' Jensen, proudly added.  
'You want to have a game then?' asked Misha  
'I'll let Jen play you first then' said Jared, giving Misha and Jensen the remotes.

They settled down and played and talked for an hour.  
Misha won 4 games, Jared won 2 and Jensen won none!  
'Thats so unfair, I bet you cheated, how could that, of been a penalty!'  
'Oh, shhhh your moaning ya sore loser!'  
Jensen stuck out his tongue and Misha did the same back. They were walking, hand in hand, down loads of long corridors backstage, making there way to the panel for the sound check.  
'Haha, come on lovebirds' teased Jared 'Ya gotta let go, we can't do the sound check with you two clamped onto each other!'  
At the same time both Jensen and Misha turned to face Jared and stuck out their tongues.   
'You guys are so alike its weird!'  
Walking onto the stage Jensen sat Misha on the stage stairs and gladly took his microphone from the stage hand. All the instruments were set up for Jensen to practice (he was coerced into singing by Rob and Richard).  
Soon beats where played and notes where sung.  
'Any preferences?' asked Jensen  
'Mmm... Surprise me'  
'Ok, let's go guys, Let try Kansas, you know the tune' Jensen shouted to the band.  
The identifiable tune started and Jensen started the song.  
'Carry on my way word son, there'll be peace when you are done.'  
Misha couldn't help but giggle and shake his head at the dancing and face pulling Jensen is adored for. And soon enough, he had him on his feet and dancing with him.  
When the song ended Misha was in a fit if giggles. He fell so happy.   
Wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, they stared out at the all the seats of the empty room. The band had finished and were heading of to catering for more food. Jensen and Misha were alone except for the odd stage hands messing with wires.  
'I can't believe you're adored by millions of people but your so down to earth' wondered Misha out loud.  
'Its easy really, I just try to forget about things when I'm up here. All my troubles just go away. And when I'm not acting I pretend that I'm normal. It's like I'm living two lives in a way' Jensen explained.  
'What troubles?' Misha turned to face Jensen.  
'Hmm?' Jensen looked back.  
'You said, 'All my troubles just go way' What troubles?' Misha asked again.  
'I...' Jensen looked out toward the sea of chairs again.  
'Jen, look at me, please, just talk to me, I promise it helps, I promise I won't tell!'  
'How do you know it helps?' Jensen mumbled, staring at the floor near Misha's feet.  
'If I tell you, will you tell me?'  
Jensen looked up into his eyes, he smiled a bit. 'Ok, but you first'   
'Shall we go somewhere else?'  
'Sure, my dressing room, come on'

Jensens dressing room was quite normal. No big screen TVs or lots of food. Just a fruit bowl some water and a small leather sofa. They sat on the sofa. He held his hand.  
'So, a couple of months ago, I didn't like my life' stared Misha, 'I was miserable for know reason. I thought it was because my family lives in Massachusetts but it wasn't. I was just sad for no reason' Jensen stiftened at this sentence but Misha carried on 'My grades at Uni were slipping and I never got out of the house because I didn't like to socialise, therefore my friends kinda, moved on. It sucked. I'd find myself crying and sitting on my window sill with the window open, looking out on the darkness below. It was the lowest point in my life. I knew it wasn't right and thankfully I got help. I was diagnosed with depression. The medication and therapy really helped and I recovered. It's a mental illness so thats why I didn't know why I was sad. There was no reason! I'm lucky I talked to someone in time otherwise it would be much worse'   
By this time Jensen had relaxed again and seemed like he was in deep thought. 'So thats my story. Whats yours?'  
'I need help' admitted Jensen, tears beginning to break at letting reality hit him.  
'Depression?'  
'I don't know'  
'Do you feel sad and you don't know why?' Jensen nodded. 'What else?'  
After listing the symptoms, Misha agreed that it might be depression.  
'Theres a test they do to see for sure. Lots of people get sad but sometimes it can be worse' comforted Misha.   
'Thank you' Jensen kissed Misha on the cheek. 'Your right it is good to get it all out!'  
'My pleasure babe' Misha moved up and wiped the water from Jensens face. The tears now gone. Jensen stared at Misha, remembering every line and colour of his face and eyes.  
'What you looking at?' Misha smiled  
Opening up his feelings, Jensen said 'I need you now. Without you I don't know what I'll do. Even though we met today, I can tell we have a lot of time together ahead of us'  
'Oh Jensen' Misha gushed 'I don't know what to say'  
'Don't say anything, just follow my lead. Now where we're we? Oh yer'   
And with that Jensen reached up and cupped his face in his hands. He smiled and leaned closer. He did the same. 6cm apart, 5cm apart, 4cm, their eyes closed, 3cm, 2cm, 1cm! The contact of each others lips sent a tingle down both of their bodies. Hairs stood on end. The warmth was luxurious. The smell perfect. The taste heavenly.  
After a few seconds of relishing the first touch. Misha reached up to wrap his hands around Jensens neck. Jensen took this as a sign to move his lips a bit and Misha responded by moving with him. Small kisses turned to longer ones, which turned to deeper ones and soon enough they were making out like they were teenagers again.   
Misha pulled away first. But only because they needed to breath. Panting and looking at each other, they smiled, a genuine happy smile.  
'I love you Misha'  
'I love you too Jensen'  
'Come here' and he did.  
Resting his head on his shoulder they cuddled for a while.  
'You know what?' Jensen chucked.  
'What hun?'  
'I guess my wish came true after all! That's if you want to be my boyfriend, I come with baggage you know'  
'It has come true. I'd love to be your boyfriend Jen, baggage and all'  
'You've just made me the happiest man alive'  
Misha sat up, 'Now my wish has come true'  
'Has it? What did you wish for?'  
'I wished that you would be happy!'  
Jensen beamed from ear to ear!  
'Now I'm speechless!'  
'It's ok'  
'No, wait I have the exact words!' Jensen jumped up from the sofa and pulled Misha out of the room. The band had finished lunch and were rehearsing again. Jensen sat Misha on a box that was at the front of the stage, his back to the seats. Jensen grabbed a mike and signalled to the band. A slow piano tune started!   
'Oh my god, Jen you don't have to!'  
But it was too late he was singing.

'I wonder how you kiss first thing in the morning  
Before you go, go to work and your smiling at me  
Do you laugh at my jokes, even the ones that you've heard before?  
There be times when everything's not perfect, when we fight  
Do you say things like I hate you or it's all your fault  
Or do you say nothing at all

I don't know who you are  
Don't even know your name  
I wish we could talk but I don't have a number to call  
So hold your hand up if you hear me, I've been searching but all that I  
Found  
Is everywhere that I go, standing alone in the crowd  
Baby your right here in front of me  
Am I looking to hard it's hard to see  
Oh, give me a sign; I'm starting to wonder if you've lost your way  
I've been right here waiting patiently, your late should be right here next  
To me  
I need you tonight, think of you all of the time

I don't know who you are  
Don't even know your name  
I wish we could talk but I don't have a number to call  
So hold your hand up if you hear me, I've been searching but all that I  
Found  
Is everywhere that I go is standing alone in the crowd  
And I need you now... I need you now

I wonder how you kiss, how you fight, how you laugh, how you smile  
All of the time

I know who you are  
I know your name  
I know we will talk coz I have your number to call  
So hold your hand up if you hear me, I've been searching and now that your here  
Please don't ever leave me alone in the crowd  
And I love you now... I love you now'


End file.
